Vegeta (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Vegeta= |-|Oozaru Vegeta= |-|SSJ1 Vegeta= |-|Ascended SSJ Vegeta= |-|Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta= |-|Majin Vegeta= |-|Vegeta (DBS)= |-|SSJB Vegeta= ] Canon= |-|DBZ Abridged= 'Summary' Vegeta (ベジータ), or Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks. Alongside Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the Dragon Ball series, receiving a significant amount of character development since introduction. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, he later abandons his role in the planet trade run by Frieza, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 5-A, higher as an Oozaru | At least High 4-C to 4-B | 4-B. 4-B. 4-B | 4-A | 4-A. Unknown | High 3-A. High 3-A | High 3-A. Low 2-C | High 3-A. At least Low 2-C, increased to 2-C | High 3-A. 2-C Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 52 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 4 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Elite Saiyan Warrior/Z-Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly skilled martial artist, Afterimage creation, Flight, Chi Manipulation for defensive and offensive purposes, Incredible willpower (Was able to resist being turned into a Majin by Babidi), Ki sensing, Telekinesis, Capable of transformation to increase his power even further (Either to an Oozaru for increased hearing and a smaller boost in strength and speed or can use his Super Saiyan transformations up to 2 for a boost in all of his stats), A physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from near fatal injuries, The ability to self-destruct, Lightning Manipulation, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God” as a Super Saiyan Blue. Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Far superior to Nappa, stated he was going to turn the Earth into ashes), higher as an Oozaru (Despite being weakened, he was able to easily overwhelm Goku) | Large Star level+ (Superior to first form Frieza), increased to Solar System level after being healed by Dende (Superior to third form Frieza) | Solar System level (Fodderized Android 19 and fought evenly with Android 18). Solar System level after Hyperbolic Time Chamber training (Curb-stomped Semi-Perfect Cell and capable of hurting Perfect Cell). Solar System level with Final Flash (It was stated that if Cell took the full force of the blast, he would have been killed) | Multi-Solar System level (was able to fight Kid Buu, but was outmatched) | Multi-Solar System level (should be no weaker than his Buu Saga self). Unknown with Quake of Fury (overwhelmed a suppressed Beerus) | High Universe level (Comparable to, if not slightly superior to base Goku, superior to Super Saiyan God Goku in the God of Destruction Beerus Saga). ' High Universe level' as Super Saiyan Blue (comparable to SSB Goku, beat up a weakened Golden Frieza) | High Universe level (Trained for 3 years with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Comparable to Goku, who even in his base form, could deal some slight damage to Hit). Universe level+ as Super Saiyan Blue (slightly weaker than Hit, who was revealed to be able to create his own parallel universe via Time-Skip) | High Universe level. At least Universe level+, increased to Multi-Universe level as Super Saiyan Blue (after getting stronger, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta was able to beat up Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Vegeta also destroyed the entire Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The size of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is was once implied to be Earth-sized, but Dende stated it is an entire universe. There are two conflicting statements here, but Dende's should be more reliable, as he knows more about the Time Chamber than Goku and Gohan, and Goku also stated that it was supposed to be the size of Earth, implying he was not sure. Since the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is separate from this universe, completely destroying it would mean Vegeta destroyed the time of that universe as well, making this a Low 2-C feat. Additionally, in the Universe 6 Saga, Goku stated they could go all out in the Time Chamber without destroying it, implying Vegeta and Goku have gotten far stronger since then) | High Universe level. Multi-Universe level as Super Saiyan Blue (Should be stronger than before, which is supported by Vegeta destroying the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a second time just by powering up to Super Saiyan Blue) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with KaiokenX3 Goku) | Relativistic with likely FTL reaction speed (Can dodge Frieza's lasers) | Massively FTL (SSJ Vegeta should be comparable to SSJ Goku. His Final Flash flew out into deep space in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Goku Super Saiyan 2. Was able to fight Kid Buu for a while, but he was outmatched) | Massively FTL+ (should be no slower than his Buu Saga self). Unknown with Quake of Fury (overwhelmed a suppressed Beerus) | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ (after getting stronger, he was easily able to keep up with Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black) | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, higher as an Oozaru (Superior to Goku in strength back in the Saiyan Saga) | At least Large Star Class+, increased to Solar System Class | Solar System Class. Solar System Class after Hyperbolic Time Chamber Training | Multi-Solar System Class (Traded blows with Super Saiyan 2 Goku. Was able to harm Kid Buu, but he was outmatched by him) | Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level (should be no weaker than his Buu Saga self). Unknown with Quake of Fury (overwhelmed a suppressed Beerus) | High Universal. High Universal as Super Saiyan Blue | High Universal. Universal+ as Super Saiyan Blue | High Universal. At least Universal+, increased to Multi-Universal as Super Saiyan Blue | High Universal. Multi-Universal Durability: Large Planet level, higher as an Oozaru | At least Large Star level+, increased to Solar System level | Solar System level. Solar System level after Hyperbolic Time Chamber training | Multi-Solar System level (took a beating from Kid Buu) | Multi-Solar System level (should be no weaker than his Buu Saga self). Unknown with Quake of Fury (Tanked hits from a suppressed Beerus) | High Universe level. High Universe level as Super Saiyan Blue | High Universe level. Universe level+ as Super Saiyan Blue | High Universe level. At least Universe level+ (more durable than before), increased to Multi-Universe level as Super Saiyan Blue (tanked hits from Goku Black) | High Universe level. Multi-Universe level Stamina: Inhumanly high. Can train or fight for prolonged periods of time without rest. Also noted for having a higher endurance to physical punishment than other Z fighters. Range: Standard Melee Range, High Universal to Universal+ with Ki Blasts and Attacks as Super Saiyan Blue Standard Equipment: Scouter which reads power levels as Saiyan Saga Vegeta. Discards it later in the series once he can sense power levels. He wears Saiyan battle armor. Intelligence: Highly experienced warrior. Master of combat tactics and can be a sneaky warrior. Weaknesses: Vegeta cannot survive in the vacuum of space, he possesses dangerous overconfidence, he is quite prone to letting his pride override his common sense, and anger can make him a sloppy fighter, rather than an effective fighter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bang Beam: A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. * Big Bang Attack: Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. * Blaster Meteor: Vegeta unleashes multiple yellow Energy Waves, causing a cloud of explosions. He used a similar attack against Frieza. * Destructo Disk: A razor-sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. * Double Galick Cannon: Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. * Final Burst Cannon: Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. * Final Crash: A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. * Final Explosion: Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone-like corpse. * Final Flash: Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell; though Cell moved to the side just before being hit, it still blew off part of his upper body, though the Android regenerated. It was stated that if Cell took the blast's full force, he would have been killed. * Final Galick Cannon: Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. * Galick Gun: Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. * Hellzone Grenade: Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan absorbed, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. * Telekinesis: Vegeta pointed his finger and destroyed a saibaman internally. * Afterimage: The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. * Super Saiyan forms (SS, ASS, SS2, SBG and SSB) and Majin form: Transformations which increases Vegeta's overall stats. Key: Saiyan Saga (DBZ) | Namek Saga (DBZ) | Android Saga (DBZ) | Buu Saga (DBZ) | God of Destruction Beerus Saga (DBS) | Golden Frieza Saga (DBS) | Universe 6 Saga (DBS) | Future Trunks Saga (DBS) | Universe Survival Saga (DBS) Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2